Discord/Gallery
Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Statue of Discord close-up S2E1.png|The statue of Discord. It represents evil, chaos and confusion. Cheerilee pointing to Discord statue S02E01.png Discord Statue S2E1.PNG Fillies and colts next to Discord's statue S2E1.png|Cheerilee happily teaching her students what the statue represents. Discord activating S2E01.png|The fighting activates Discord. S2E01 Cheerlie talking to the class.png|Cheerilee and her class standing in front of Discord's statue. Discord about to break loose S2E1.png|The statue begins to crack. Statue of Discord cracking S2E01.png|Discord breaks free. Main 6 following Celestia S2E01.png Image of Discord on the window S2E01.png|His name... is Discord! Window depicting Discord and ponies S2E01.png|A stained glass during the time, Discord ruled over Equestria. Celestia and Luna depicted on stain glass defeating Discord S02E01.png|The stained glass which shows Celestia and Luna defeating Discord. Rainbow Dash 'Alright, Princess!' S2E1.png|Rainbow Dash, and the stained glass. Main 6 following Celestia 2 S2E01.png|The princess tells the main cast the story of Discord. Main ponies listening to Celestia S02E01.png|Discord appears on the stain glass windows. Main six ponies surprised S2E01.png Discord in a window S2E01.png|Discord in a stained glass window. Discord in the window S2E01.png|"Oh, I just borrowed them for a teensy little while." Discord talking to Celestia S2E01.png|"Oh, I'd forgotten how grim you can be, Celestia. It's really quite boring." Rainbow Dash listening to Discord S2E01.png|Rainbow Dash and the Stained Glass Window. Discord talking about Rarity and her Element S2E1.png|Discord talking about Rarity and her Element. Applejack talking to Discord S2E01.png|Applejack, Rarity, and Discord. Discord increasing in size S2E1.png|Discord, increasing in Size. Discord talking in the stained glass S2E1.png|Discord, talking about Twilight Sparkle. Discord dancing on Twilight's head in the window S2E1.png|Everyday I'm discordin'. Discord Dancing S2E01.png|... on Twilight Sparkle's Head. Discord 'Fine, I'll tell you' S2E01.png|"Fine, I'll tell you, but I'll only tell you my way." Discord is spread on three windows S2E1.png|Discord, spreading himself to three windows. Discord going to disappear from the stained glass S2E1.png|Discord, showing what he can do. Discord LowerBody S02E01.png|Discord appearing right in the face of our ponies. Discord EvilLaugh S02E01.png|Discord striking a lighting bolt and maniacally laughing. Discord priceless looks s02e01.png|Discord, making fun of ponies. Discord talking S2E01.png|"You'll get them back in good time. I simply took them to ensure there's no cheating." Discord with Applejack S2E01.png|"You see, this is the first rule of our game." Discord with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S2E01.png|"No flying..." Discord 'And no magic!' S2E1.png|"And, no magic!" Discord tells about the second rule S2E01.png|"Everypony has to play!" Discord 'Or the game is over' S2E01.png|"The second rule is everypony has to play or the game is over, ..." Discord 'And I win' S2E1.png|"...and I win." Discord 'Good luck, everypony' S2E01.png|"Good luck, everypony!" Discord laughing S2E01.png|Muhahaha. Discord playing with objects like marionettes S2E1.png|Discord, playing with objects like marionettes. Discord hypnotizing S2E01.png|"When all the truth does is make your heart ache, sometimes a lie is easier to take." Discord talking to Pinkie S2E01.png|"What's the matter, Pinkie Pie? I thought you appreciated a good laugh." Discord headless s02e01.png|Discord, disguised as a balloon. Discord turning his head into a balloon S2E1.png|Does anyone else think it's creepy that headless Discord is just standing there. Balloon Discord spinning around Pinkie S2E01.png|"Oh, really?" Balloon Discord laughing S2E01.png|We'll see about that! Pinkie Pie Discord balloon s02e01.png|Discord hypnotizing Pinkie Pie. Discord appearing in the gems S2E1.png|It is time to get hypnotized. Discord's butterflies speaking to Fluttershy S2E01.png|"Fluttershy, looks like you've been left behind by your so-called friends, huh?" Discord "left behind by your so-called friends" S2E01.png|Discord shapeshifted into Fluttershy's cutie mark. Butterflies flying around Fluttershy S2E01.png|"Well, it must be so upsetting to know how weak and helpless they think you are." Butterflies 'surely it burns you up' S2E01.png|"Yes... Well, surely it burns you up... I mean, that they're always pointing out your flaws, right?" Discord snapping at Fluttershy S2E01.png|For Pete's sake, Fluttershy! Discord goodness sake S2E01.png|"Oh, for goodness sake!" Fluttershy being corrupted S2E01.png|"You've been kind for far too long, my dear." Discord 'time to be cruel' S2E01.png|"Time to be cruel." Fluttershy becoming corrupt S2E1.png|"Arrivederci!" Discord cloud hammock s02e01.png|These are some nice clouds, don't ya' think, Rainbow Dash? Discord 'I'm here to deliver a message' S2E01.png|"Hey, I'm here to deliver a message." Rainbow Dash wants to fight S2E01.png|"I've got a message for you, too!" Discord 'Listen closely' S2E01.png|"Listen closely. This is important." Discord tells riddle S2E01.png|"A weighty choice is yours to make." Discord tells riddle 2 S2E01.png|"The right selection or a big mistake." Discord gives Dash a choice S2E1.png|"If a wrong choice you choose to pursue, ..." Discord tells riddle 3 S2E01.png|"...the foundations of home will crumble without you." Discord tricking Rainbow Dash S2E1.png|Discord is not amused. Discord 'Well well well, some pony broke the no wings no magic rule' S2E1.png|"Some pony broke the no wings no magic rule." Discord 'your precious elements' S2E01.png|"Game's over, my little ponies. You didn't find your precious elements." Discord holding an umbrella S2E1.png|"Looks like we might be due for a big old storm of chaos!" Discord with his umbrella S2E1.png|Discord's umbrella is as twisted as he is! Discord victorious S2E01.png|"Game's over, my little ponies!" The Return of Harmony Part 2 Discord laughing S2E02.png|And Q maniacal laughter! Discord laughing 2 S2E2.png|Laughing Discord. Discord laying down S2E2.png|Excellent. Whoa Pinkie Pie S2E2.png|Whoa Pinkie Pie Pink...S02E02.png Pinkie Pie ...ie Pie! S02E02.png|Discord is highly amused by Pinkie's antics. Pinkie looking at Discord S2E02.png|And she doesn't seem to notice. Discord eating popcorn S2E2.png|"It's just too entertaining." Discord with popcorn S2E2.png|''"I'm not playing fair?"'' Discord 'and disharmony' S2E02.png|"I'm Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony." Discord "Hellooo" S02E02.png|Hello. Discord 'did you' S2E02.png|"Oh, wait, did you...?" Discord laughing 2 S2E02.png|Are you serious?! Discord "How funny" S2E2.png|"How Funny!" Twilight and Discord astral projections S2E2.png|Discord and Twilight in a flashback. Discord's evil smile S2E2.png|Discord gleefully enjoying Twilight's confusion. Discord smiles and Twilight gasps S2E2.png|"I never said they were in the labyrinth..." Discord 'Keep trying, Twilight Sparkle' S2E02.png|"Keep trying, Twilight Sparkle." Discord 'magic of friendship' S2E02.png|"Maybe the magic of friendship can help you." Discord 'I have some chaos to wreak' S2E02.png|"Now if you excuse me, I have some chaos to wreak." Discord, "First changes of Ponyville" S02E02.png|Discord's changed Ponyville Discord puts arm around Twilight S2E2.png|Hello There! :D Discord "Picture the Chaos Capital of the world!" S2E02.png|Look at your new home,Twilight. Discord "picture that" S2E02.png|"Picture it, the chaos capital of the world." Discord drops Twilight on the ground S2E02.png|"Well, wait a few minutes and you'll see it in the beautiful light of day. Or not." Discord teleporting s02e02.png|Discord, mid-teleport. Discord is confronted for the first time S2E02.png Discord putting on glasses S2E02.png|"I certainly am. You've clearly out-dueled me, and now it's time to meet my fate." Discord "I'm prepared to be defeated now" S2E2.png|"I'm prepared to be defeated now, ladies." Discord mockingly presents target board S2E02.png|'"Fire when ready."' Main 5 and Spike confronting Discord S2E02.png Discord observes the grey friends' attempt to defeat him S2E2.png|Should I be freaking out about this? Discord clapping hands S2E02.png|Bravo! Discord gloating s02e02.png|"Discord rules, Celestia drools." Discord skating on the soapy road S2E02.png|Excuse me while I continue my reign of chaos! Discord meets Twilight again S2E02.png|"Hah, hah, hah, my stomach! Twilight, you've got to see what I just did." Discord pointing S2E02.png|Oh, right in the funny-bones. Gray Twilight still sad when Discord remarks, "It's priceless!" S2E02.png Twilight Discord cloud cream s02e02.png|"You've got to get into the spirit Discord Yes! S2E2.png|Yes!!! Haha!!! Discord sitting on a throne S2E02.png|This is chaos! Discord laughing it up S02E02.png|Insert evil laugh here. Glass being filled with chocolate milk S2E02.png Discord chocolate milk s02e02.png|"Chaos is a wonderful, wonderful thing!" Discord ready to drink S2E02.png|Drinking chocolate milk. Discord 'Oh, this again' S2E02.png|"Oh, this again?" Discord drinking glass s02e02.png|Discord drinks the glass... Discord milk explodes S2E02.png|And blows up the chocolate milk. Classic Discord with a glowing finger S2E02.png|"Oh, Applejack, don't lie to me." Applejack being levitated by Discord S2E02.png|"I'm the one who made you a liar." EVIL Discord S02E02.png|Now that's epic! Discord Main ponies S2E2.png|''"Will you ever learn?"'' Discord Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png|"Credit where it's due. I wasn't expecting that." Discord Amusement S2E2.png|Ooh? Discord Amusement2 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance S2E2.png|Ugh. . . . gag! Main ponies Discord Annoyance2 S2E2.png|"Fine, go ahead, try and use your little Elements. . . . Main ponies Discord Mocking S2E2.png|. . . ."Friend me." . . . Main ponies Discord Just Make it Quick S2E2.png|. . ."Just make it quick," Discord Missing Chaos S2E2.png|. . ."I'm missing some" . . . Discord Missing Chaos2 S2E2.png|. . . "excellent chaos here." Discord Evil Grin S2E2.png|Discord on his throne Discord Unimpressed S2E2.png|Yawn Discord friendship ray s02e02.png|Friendship: It can poke someone's eye out. Discord Whats This S2E2.png|What's this? Main ponies Shooting the Elements at Discord S2E2.png Discord NO S2E2.png|Uh-oh! Discord Done For S2E2.png Discord Owned S2E2.png|Taste the Painbow!!! Discord Owned2 S2E2.png|"Noooooooooo!" Discord being turned back to stone S2E2.png|Discord's fate. Discord being defeated S2E2.png Discord defeated S02E02.png|Discord got stoned... Hearth's Warming Eve Audience and actors singing The Heart Carol finale S2E11.png|Note the stained glass window on the right with Discord on it. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Pinkie dancing S2E25.png Twilight move Applejack S2E25.png Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Twilight 'Huh' S3E2.png Stained glass Discord crop S3E2.png Celestia 'What are you doing here' S3E2.png|Discord is seen on the window.At the far right. Twilight 'Go where' S3E2.png Keep Calm and Flutter On Celestia and Discord arrive to Ponyville S3E10.png|Princess Celestia with Discord. Discord's stone feet S03E10.png|DUN... Discord's stone wings S03E10.png|DUN... Discord's stone hands S03E10.png|DUN... Discord's stone horns S03E10.png|DUN... Stone Discord arrives to Ponyville S3E10.png|DUNNNNNN! Royal guards pull Discord's statue S03E10.png|Bringing in trouble. Main cast and Discord's statue wide shot S03E10.png Twilight and friends prepare to release Discord S03E10.png|Preparing to release Discord. Twilight using element S3E10.png Discord about to be freed S03E10.png|AH! After a couple episodes, I'm free! It's time to conquer Equestria once again! Discord freed at last S03E10.png|Im back Discord wobbly S03E10.png Discord "well, it's about time" S03E10.png Twilight and Discord "out of that prison block" S03E10.png Discord "what a relief!" S03E10.png|"What a relief!" Twilight "what do you think you're doing?" S03E10.png Discord stretching S03E10.png Discord smug S03E10.png Pinkie "make that bunny cute again!" S03E10.png Discord "he's adorable the way he is" S03E10.png Discord well forget you S3E10.png|Forget you mutated rabbit. Discord eyes Fluttershy through magnifying glass S03E10.png Discord grabbing Fluttershy's cheek S3E10.png|My, what cute cheeks you have. Rarity ok weird S3E10.png|I present to you, all the bucks I give. Discord hears every word Celestia says S03E10.png Discord exploits Twilight's devotion to Celestia S03E10.png Discord mocks Twilight's "precious princess" S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord "watch your step, buster" S03E10.png Fluttershy threatens Discord with the Stare S03E10.png Discord fakes being scared S03E10.png Discord laughing at Fluttershy S03E10.png Discord surprised S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord force choke? S03E10.png Discord surrenders to the Stare S03E10.png|NO! Not the stare! Discord "I'll do whatever you say" S03E10.png|It burns!!!!! Discord and Fluttershy "you're hilarious!" S03E10.png Twilight calls Discord's bluff S03E10.png Discord innocent shrug S03E10.png Discord leans on the fourth wall "oopsy" S03E10.png Discord air quotes "reformed" S03E10.png Discord holding Fluttershy S3E10.png|Just me and you, Fluttershy. Fluttershy oh dear S3E10.png|Someone get me out of this mess. Angel trying to pull Discord S3E10.png|Angel Bunny is the rabbit form of Sheldon Cooper. Fluttershy 'Are you alright' S3E10.png S3E10 Discord 'Thank you Fluttershy'.png Discord 'why in the world would I ever try' S3E10.png Discord 'I never thought of that' S3E10.png Small Discord with Angel S3E10.png|'My Little Discord, my little Discord. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Discord snaps his finger S3E10.png|Snip snap, Discord's back! Broken lamp in the form of Discord S3E10.png|I want that Lamp Discord 'There, all better' S3E10.png|Truth be told, it is an improvement. Discord lounging on Fluttershy's couch S03E10.png|Just laying around. Fluttershy 'I think the key is to befriend him' S3E10.png|Discord taunting Angel. Discord levitating the chair S3E10.png|Trickery at it's finest. Fluttershy 'Being kind to him' S3E10.png|I'm sure I can handle this on my own. Discord holding Angel S3E10.png|''*bububububu*'' Discord and Angel staring S3E10.png|"....what?" Discord and Angel having a cup of tea S3E10.png|Like a Sir Discord eating paper S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord "are you eating paper?" S03E10.png Discord "how odd of me" S03E10.png|''"Huh,how odd of me."'' Discord in a bathrobe S03E10.png Discord and Angel "I'm playing your owner for a fool" S03E10.png Discord as a carrot S03E10.png|What's up doc?! Discord with a bowl of paper S03E10.png Discord "are you sure this isn't overdoing it?" S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy in spinning cottage S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy "you're so very kind" S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy "you were the understanding one" S03E10.png Discord calls Fluttershy's friends nasty S03E10.png Discord sprouts a second face S03E10.png Discord the dapper draconequus S03E10.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash wow that's something S3E10.png|This way on what used to be my tongue. Discord welcomes Twilight and her friends S03E10.png Discord "please do come in" S03E10.png Fluttershy's fancy new house S03E10.png Discord "may I take your hats?" S03E10.png Main cast and Discord around the dinner table S03E10.png Discord sheepish "mistakes happen" S03E10.png Discord and the dancing candles S03E10.png|Be our guest. Discord "I think you made them mad" S03E10.png Fluttershy looks worried at Discord S03E10.png Discord can't contain his laughter S03E10.png Fluttershy stands up for Discord S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord "that's what friends do" S03E10.png Discord "we're friends?" S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord "why, of course!" S03E10.png Discord "never really had a friend before" S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord "well, now you do" S03E10.png Discord makes his first real friend S03E10.png Discord with angel halo S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord ruined dinner party S03E10.png Discord water-skiing S03E10.png Discord and main cast "sight for sore eyes" S03E10.png Discord towels himself off S03E10.png Fluttershy scolds Discord S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord "you need to fix this" S03E10.png Discord bargains "one thing in return" S03E10.png Discord points to the Element of Kindness S03E10.png Discord the manipulator "as a sign of our friendship" S03E10.png|''"As a sign of our friendship."'' Discord grins "excellent!" S03E10.png Discord ice-skating S03E10.png Discord triplet judges S03E10.png|Triple yeah! Fluttershy slides across the ice S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy "what's wrong, pal?" S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy "come skating with me" S03E10.png Discord tempts Fluttershy with ice skates S03E10.png S3E10 Invitation Accepted.png S3E10 She can never Refuse.png Discord gloats "I'm free forever!" S03E10.png Discord evil laugh S03E10.png Discord the "master of chaos" S03E10.png Discord rubs his victory in Fluttershy's face S03E10.png Discord epiphany S03E10.png Discord reflects on his loss S03E10.png Discord tearing up "well played, Fluttershy" S03E10.png Discord sitting ashamed S03E10.png Discord reverses his magic S03E10.png Main cast and Discord make peace S03E10.png Discord bows to Princess Celestia S03E10.png Discord "most of the time" S03E10.png Celestia senses a change in Discord S03E10.png Discord puzzled S03E10.png|What? Main cast, Celestia, and Discord group shot S03E10.png Fluttershy nudges Discord S03E10.png Discord "friendship is magic" S03E10.png Fluttershy smiles at Discord S03E10.png|''He can be a real sweetheart.'' Ponies not sure S3E10.png|Oy. Magical Mystery Cure Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png Celestia and Luna smiling at each other S3E13.png Miscellaneous Commercials 8 bit Hub Promo - 8 bit commercial A wild Discord has appeared.png Hub Promo - 8 bit commercial Twilight vs Discord.png Hub Promo - 8 bit commercial Energy Blast.png|Elements of Harmony attack! Hub Promo - 8 bit commercial You Win.png Hub Promo - 8 bit commercial Pinkie Victorious.png Promotional/Miscellaneous Celestia Hub fall 2011 promotional video S2E1.png Big baddie by fyre flye-d4axlhy.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg Chaos is Magic poster.jpg Promotional main ponies about to free Discord S3E10.jpg Keep Calm and Flutter On GetGlue sticker.png S3E13 promo.png|Discord can be seen in 3 images in the background Category:Character gallery pages